Stuck In The Elevator
by SereneCalamity
Summary: ...CoAuthored by corbinbleuis4evasexc...Troy and Gabriella hate each other, but maybe being stuck in an elevator will change that. OneShot. Troyella.


_Hey guys! This story was co-authored with __corbinbleuis4evasexc_! _She's a great writer, so check out her stories! We hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: Do not own the characters._

"Hey, Chad, you in there?" Taylor McKessie called, knocking on the hotel room door of Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton. The door finally opened, revealing an annoyed and sulky Chad.

Taylor exchanged a quizzical look with her best friend, Gabriella Montez. "Um, Chad? What's wrong?" she asked.

Chad led them inside and pointed at Troy, who was sitting on the ground, engrossed in some Xbox game. "He's been on the damn thing since three this morning and I haven't had one go!" Chad crossed his arms in a huff.

Gabriella bit back her smile and tried to look sympathetic. "Hey, dickhead, let Chad have a go!" she called over. Troy responded by pulling out an unpleasant hand gesture and continued. Gabriella rolled her eyes at the egotistical jock and dug her cell phone out of her pocket. "Guys, Sharpay says we can go up to her and Ryan's hotel room now."

Taylor scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You mean their penthouse?" she rephrased.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied with a grin.

"Come on, guys, let's get up there!" Taylor called out, slipping her sunglasses from the top of her head, over her eyes.

"Bolton! Get your lazy ass up off the ground and let's go!" Troy groaned as Gabriella shut off the TV before turning to face him. He glared at her and she just smiled back, knowing that she had annoyed him.

"Let me guess, you _had _to do that, right?" Troy asked her sarcastically. "Right," Gabriella said with a nod. Troy grumbled something incoherent under his breath as she moved away, but put the controls down as he shut off the gaming console. Chad had gone into the room, and now came back with his jacket on. Troy grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch and pulled it on over his tanned arms.

"Okay, let's move it," Taylor ordered as everyone piled out of the hotel room. Chad made sure he had his key card before closing the door behind him. They walked down the hallway and in the direction of the elevator.

"That was my highest score," Troy muttered angrily to Gabriella.

"Does it look as though I care?" she snapped back.

"Maybe not about the game, but you do care about me," Troy replied with a cocky grin.

Gabriella snorted, "Oh, get over yourself," she told him.

"Why? Troy asked, "You think I'm gorgeous, I'm just stating the fa-"

"Uh, no," Gabriella replied bluntly, cutting Troy off, "_You _think you're gorgeous. What _I_ think about you is on a whole different scale." Troy turned to her, his eyes open in mock-surprise.

"Oh, I see, so what you're saying is, you think I'm sexy? Why thanks, babe," Troy said grinning at her.

Gabriella stopped in her tracks and reached out for Troy's arm, "Okay, stop for a second." Troy turned around and faced Gabriella with a smirk on her face. "One, absolutely _not, _and two, don't _ever_ call me babe, or so help me God you'll wish you never did!" she yelled at him.

In front, Chad and Taylor exchanged looks and shook their heads. Troy and Gabriella had always been like that, and even though everyone around them could see the sexual tension, they just never seemed to see it themselves. Either that, or they both chose to ignore it. As they walked into the elevator, Chad grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her back out.

"I, uh, forgot something back in the room," Chad lied, "We'll meet you at the top."

"But-" Gabriella began but the elevator doors slammed closed. Taylor grinned at Chad as they watched the elevator reach the next floor, as he then pressed the emergency stop button. The light went out, indicating that the elevator wasn't working at that moment.

"Good idea," Taylor said with a grin. Chad smiled back. "C'mon, we'll take the stairs," Chad told her as he grabbed her hand once again.

* * *

"What was that?" Gabriella asked as the elevator came to a stop. Troy choked back a laugh. "What's so funny, Bolton? she snapped as she turned to face him.

Troy crossed his arms and propped a leg up against the elevator wall, "For someone smart, you sure can be clueless, can't you?"

"And what do you mean by that?" Gabriella spat, mirroring Troy by crossing her arms.

Troy raised his eyebrow, "What was that?" he mimicked, "God, Montez, what do you think it was? The elevator stopped."

"Shut up. Anyway, isn't it funny how it stopped just after Taylor and Ch-" Gabriella stopped as realisation dawned on her, "Chad! Chad Lewis Danforth, when I get my hands on you, I swear, I am _so_ going to kill you!"

Troy jumped in surprise, Gabriella never threatened to actually _kill _people, but he chuckled, "Gabriella, just stop yelling."

Gabriella shot a glare at Troy, "Not until I get off this damned thing."

"Gabriella, why don't you save that pretty little voice of yours and use it when you moan out my name while we're taking of advantage of being stuck in this elevator."

Gabriella turned to Troy, bringing her hand back, before letting it collide with his cheek, "Do you think I'm a slut, Troy, do you? How dare you say that to me?" Gabriella hit hard at his chest. She kept him while mumbling, "Jerk, dickhead, assho-"

"Stop! Just shut up and stop!" Troy yelled as he grabbed onto her wrists.

"Ow, Bolton, let go, you're hurting m-"

"No, Gabriella, not until you stop hitting."

"I will _not _stop it, Troy, okay?" she cried, "I hate you, why don't you get it?"

"Because I don't hate you, and I know that you don't hate me either." Troy let go of Gabriella's wrists, allowing her to take a few steps back.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," Gabriella denied. She swallowed hard as Troy took a step towards her. She took another step back and gasped when she realised Troy has backed up against the opposite wall. "Troy, what are you doing?" She asked as he took one more step towards her. Troy smirked before pushing his lips hard onto hers. When he pulled back, he saw a look of shock and terror written on her face. "Wh-why did you do that?" she asked softly. Troy sighed.

"I told you, I don't hate you. God, Gabriella, don't you get it? I'm attracted to you, okay? And I know you feel the same was as I do."

Gabriella shook her head, "No, Bolton, I don't. You're an egotistical jerk, you're a dickhead, and idiot, you don't know anything about by feel-"

"Montez, just shut up," he cut her off before pressing his lips back to hers. Gabriella tried to resist from his kiss, but he pressed his body closer to hers so that there was no space between them. She moaned as he placed his hands on either side of her head.

Troy removed his lips from hers to her neck, trailing small kisses towards her collarbone. Gabriella tilted her head back slightly to give Troy better access to her soft, sun kissed Latina skin. She gripped the material on the shoulders of Troy's jacket tightly as he gently bit the skin on her neck.

"Oh my God," Gabriella moaned before Troy move his lips back up to hers. Troy and Gabriella were both too caught up in each other that neither or them noticed that the elevator has begun to move, and only pulled away when they hear someone clearing their throat. Chad and Taylor were standing there with a highly amused set of Evan's twins.

"Danforth, I hate to say it, but _that _has got to be _the _best idea you have ever had!" Sharpay squealed. Chad grinned like a mad man as Taylor and Ryan tried their hardest not to laugh.

Troy and Gabriella rolled their eyes, before leaning over and pressing the button to close the elevator doors again.

_Okay, guys, review!!_


End file.
